titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is an American action comedy animated series created by Ian Jones-Quartey for Cartoon Network. The show is based on Jones-Quartey's pilot Lakewood Plaza Turbo, which was released as part of Cartoon Network's 2013 Summer Shorts project. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The web series premiered on Cartoon Network's YouTube channel and on Cartoon Network Video on February 4, 2016.34 On March 9, 2017, nearly four years after the original short's premiere, Cartoon Network announced that the television series had been greenlit.5 The opening sequence was storyboarded by Japanese artist Hiroyuki Imaishi, co-founder of Studio Trigger. On December 4, 2017, the series was confirmed to be renewed for a second season, which premiered on May 5, 2018. Premise OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is set in the retro-futuristic year of 201X. The series follows the titular character, K.O., and his efforts to become the world's greatest hero while working at Gar's Bodega (run by Mr. Gar), a hero supply shop in Lakewood Plaza. Alongside him are his best friends and co-workers Radicles, a narcissistic alien, and Enid, a levelheaded big sister-like ninja, as well as other heroes who work in the area. Cast * Stephanie Nadolny as K.O. (in the pilot and some episodes), Gladys (in the pilot) * Courtenay Taylor as K.O. (rest of series), T.K.O., Blue Power, Whistle, Baby Shannon, Hon Dew * Mena Suvari as Enid (in the pilot) * Ashly Burch as Enid (series and shorts), Gladys, Ms. Mummy, Foxy, Cherry, Ball Monster, Rippy Roo, Baby Teeth, Glitter Starlight, Tumbles * Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles, Darrell, Crinkly Wrinkly, Cookie Man, Pird (episode 11), Frat Boy 2, Gregg, Point Trooper, Drone ("Mystery Sleepover"), URL, Gauntlet, Pickle * David Herman as Mr. Gar, Brandon, Jethro, Mad Sam, Beardo, Rat, Steamborg Robot, Young Crinkly Wrinkly, Action News Narrator, Heroic Guy * Kate Flannery as Carol, Gertie (in the pilot) * Jim Cummings7 as Lord Boxman, Boxman Jr. * Kari Wahlgren as Shannon, Chillcat, Tumbles, Mrs. Gnarlio, Vormulax, Kid, P.O.I.N.T. HQ, Barista Pup * Robbie Daymond as Raymond, Co-Bruh, Rex * Chris Niosi8 as Nick Army, Pird, Ernesto, Neil, Face of Fear, Male Lead, Soloist, Anxious Ricky, Wistful Pete, Drone * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Dynamite Watkins, Miss Quantum, Snake * Cole Sanchez as Colewort, Topher, Driver * Melissa Villaseñor as Potato, Punching Judy, Drupe, Gertie, Ginger, Mega Football Baby, Shy Ninja, Biki, Phoebe * Kali Hawk as Red Action, GPS, Moon * Ben Jones as A Real Magic Skeleton, Cactus Person, Zombie Fan * James Urbaniak as Mr. Logic, Joff the Shaolin Monk (episode 3), Baby Ernesto * Melissa Fahn as Dendy, Mikayla, Krissa, Monkey * Lara Jill Miller9 as Fink, Cantalop * Marina Sirtis as Cosma * Michael-Leon Wooley as The Sun, Ted Viking, Bell Beefer, Galgarion, Big Bull Demon * Wallace Shawn as Wally the Wizard * Richard McGonagle as Chameleon Sr. * Tony Revolori as Chameleon Jr., Dolph Finn * Andrés du Bouchet as Joe Cuppa, Small Joe * Keith David as Crinky Wrinkly Narration * Parker Simmons as Plazamo, Lad Boxman, Skateboard Nerd, Pow Card Narrator, Rude Kid, Fish Dude, Gary, Mimic, Acting Coach, Gerald Nametag, Darrell's Deep Voice, Employee Pup * Robbie Rist as Gnarlio, Frat Boy, Corn Shepherd * Kath Soucie as Peej, Gnarlio Jr. * Steven Ogg as Professor Venomous, Shadowy Figure, Laserblast * Jonathan Davis as Succulentus * Reshma Shetty as Elodie * Diedrich Bader as Cupid * Carol Kane as Ginger * Lola Kirke as Holo-Jane * Ron Funches as Sparko * Clancy Brown as Pavel, Powio Statue, Mr. Cardsley * Nichole Bloom as Pepelina, Carla, Gecky, Nanini, Bobo * Dave Fennoy as Guards, Kappa, Ofrang, Bernard, Spanky * Michael Sinterniklaas as Hero, Frank Bank10 * Melique Burger as Theodosia, Wilhamena * Joe Nipote as Crudde, Corn Shepherd * Sterling Jarvis as Rad's Singing Voice * LeVar Burton as Kwame * David Coburn as Captain Planet * Tessa Auberjonois as Dr. Blight * Melodee Spevack as Fox Tail * Dana Snyder as Doctor Greyman, Elf King * Kurt Angle as Chip Damage * Erica Mendez as Black Strategy * Carrie Keranen as Yellow Technique * Jamie Marchi as Green Guts * Justin McElroy as Billiam Milliam * Michael Donovan as Director * Johnny Wu as Joff the Shaolin Monk * Michael Patrick Bell as Principal Claus * Melanie Chartoff as Sunshine * Ali Wong as Twisty * Larissa Gallagher as Miss Pastel, Koala Princess, Demon Queenie * Estelle as Garnet * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson, Raven, Ilana * Michael Dorn as Red Strike, I.M. Weasel * John DiMaggio as Four Arms, Jake the Dog, Shnitzel * Pete Browngardt as Festro, Uncle Grandpa * Russi Taylor as Phantasma * Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen * Susan Blu as Sibella * Natalie Palamides as Winnie * Kristen Li as Tanis * SungWon Cho as Johnny, Jack Wacky, Rando * Candi Milo as Combo Breaker * Bob Bergen as Scoutmaster * Paul Rugg as President of the Universe, Cantalop Production To promote OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Cartoon Network's Chief Content Officer Rob Sorcher hinted many times in an interview that it would become a full series.11 Its multiple storyboard artists have also been seen on Twitter On March 9, on PlayStation's Blog, Chris Waldron VP of Games & Digital Products for Cartoon Network announced a series in the works, along with a video game.17 The series was premiered by Cartoon Network on August 1, 2017. The first 6 episodes were released online on June 13, 2017. The show is animated traditionally in South Korea by Digital eMation and Sunmin Image Pictures.18 Unlike many animated programs, which are inked on paper and then scanned for coloring, OK K.O.! is drawn in pencil. The animators pencil each frame on paper using a light table, and then color them digitally on a layer beneath the transparent line work, to retain a hand-drawn quality. For Quartey, it was important for the audience to "never forget that these are drawings." This was partially inspired by the first season of The Simpsons, which had a loose, rough quality to its animation. In addition, the show's design sense is inspired by Yoshi's Island.19 Broadcast OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes had its worldwide television premiere in the US on Cartoon Network on August 1, 2017, and aired on sister network Boomerang from August 7 to September 1, 2017.20 In Canada, it premiered on August 1 on Cartoon Network and on September 4 on Teletoon.2122 In Africa, the shorts were released on September 11 and the full series premiered on November 18, 2017.2324 It premiered in the UK and Ireland on October 9, 2017.25 It premiered in Australia and New Zealand and the Philippines on January 6, 2018 and in Southeast Asia on January 20, 2018.2627 And Cartoon Network Korea on December 1, 2017. and Cartoon Network Japan in July 2018. Home releasesedit Video game A mobile game, OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, was launched on Android29 and iOS30 on February 4, 2016 as a free game for those platforms. It is a beat 'em up developed by Double Stallion Games and published by Cartoon Network Games. The game's original score was composed by Mathieu Lavoie and FX Dupas at Vibe Avenue in Montreal, Canada.31 Capybara Games developed a video game based on the show for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows. Entitled OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes, it was released on January 23, 2018,6 and a Nintendo Switch port was released on October 30, 2018. Category:Titmouse TV Toonami Shows Category:Toonami Shows Category:Toonami Series Category:Former Toonami Shows‏‎